Lion's Creed
by Hack Generation
Summary: Malik and Kadar have strange abilities. Krosis discovers them, his curiousity fuels his desire to catch them. ShapeShifter!AU NoviceYears!AU ColdHiddenBlade's Male OC Krosis. Some canon. Mention's of Solomon's Temple. Shifter!Malik & Shifter!Kadar
1. Discovery

**_A word from Hack: Here's another plot bunny that turned into a shitstorm._**

**_This is for ColdHiddenBlade who gave me permission to user her Male OC Krosis in this story._**

**_Enjoooyyyyyyyy_**

* * *

In all his years as a Master Templar, Krosis couldn't believe what he had just heard from the scouts he sent out to scope the Assassin territory that their convoy had been ordered to investigate.

Reports of strange activity. Such as Templars passing through the forest and never coming out, only to be found dead days or weeks later. It troubled him to an extent.

Then rumors started going around. Tales of those who came back with animal like injuries and too scared to go back, but willing to tell of what they had seen. Always two large dark creatures that had claws and attacked anytime of the day or night, even if one was in a group.

A black monster that had the blue-est of any blue eyes the survivors had ever seen, and the other bigger creature that had several shades of storm grey in its eyes.

All these rumors sounded like something an adult would tell a child, a story to put the fear of Allah in them to make them listen or go to sleep.

Krosis himself decided to investigate on his own; he lost several men already to these supposed 'monsters.' It needed to stop. Whatever the Brotherhood unleashed was clearly effective in deterring Templars from passing through.

* * *

Immediately after telling of his decision, the few that had survived the encounters pleaded him not to go.

"It's too dangerous sir! You'll be eaten alive!"

"This is suicide!"

"Just make up something and leave, nobody would know!"

At the last comment Krosis turned; hand on the hilt of his sword, his helmet tucked under the other arm.

"Then what would the higher ups do then? If they found out that still more a dying because of some beast those Assassins had set free to run wild? Do you honestly intend to run with your tail between your legs coward?"

The last commenter hung his head in shame.

"I am going to find out what it is that has my men running scared like children. Bring me my horse!" Krosis grunted in exasperation.

One survivor, who had a chunk taken out of his leg, limped forward with the grey stallion. It nickered upon seeing his owner. The Master Templar smirked; this wasn't exactly the kind of action he'd been expecting but why not?

Quickly mounting his steed and putting on his helmet, Krosis said, "I leave my second in command Dallam in charge! Dallam keep the order here. If I find anything out of place…"

The threat was clear in the air. Dallam nodded quickly, squaring his thin shoulders, trying to stand tall despite his small size. Dallam looked young and out of place, with a slightly angular face and a mop of brown hair, plus almost large brown eyes, but he was reliable.

"Yes sir, Master Krosis!"

"Good." He kicked his horse, Shahtira, into a gallop. Krosis rode out the camp, up the hill, and out of sight.

"Allah help him." Dallam muttered.

Krosis rode over large sand dunes, when he got near the forest he pulled gently on the reigns to halt Shahtira who snorted with impatience. Krosis stroked the stallion's mane as he took in his surroundings.

He eased Shahtira into an easy canter, going down the trail into deeper Assassin territory. Despite the abundance of wild life it was too quiet, until Shahtira flared his nostrils and raised his head, stepping back and whinnying. The stallion was getting nervous. Krosis soothed the horse, caressing his neck and watching the steed's ears as it detected sound.

They weren't even that far into the forest.

It was slow going from there; the Master Templar could feel the hairs standing on his neck. He knew he was being watched but by what? Anticipation kept him on high alert for anything out the ordinary.

* * *

It was hours later when Krosis was about to turn around and head back, when he heard a rustle and the neigh of another horse. A familiar Assassin was sitting atop a white mare, a great distance down the now non-existent path.

He subtly turned his head, Krosis squinted. There was no way…

The Assassin appeared to be speaking to someone out of view, but the way he held himself, the scar on his lip. Obvious it was Altair. What was Arrogant Boy doing here? Something was definitely up. Krosis wanted answers.

Abruptly a large shadow ran by Shahtira, who shied away with ears drawn back, whites of his eyes showing. The man tried to keep him calm but to no avail. Then another shadow, bigger than the previous, hurried passed and startled his stallion into rearing. Krosis was thrown off by the unexpected action, landing on his back with a grunt of pain.

His helmet had rolled off as well. Shahtira was stamping and panicking, a huge clawed scratch showed on his somehow bloodied flank. Eventually the horse bolted, leaving his Master Templar behind.

Krosis groaned and cursed out as he rolled to his front, pushing himself to stand. Turning with an irritated look to retrieve his helmet—it was gone…

Huge paw prints were left behind in place of where his helmet had been. Krosis couldn't help but ask himself as he looked around.

_What the ever living fuck?_

It took a while took track down the supposed black 'monstrosities'. They hardly left a trace, but there were some slip-ups. A small broken branch here, some pieces of fur there, and a single paw print. Whoever attacked Shahtira were big predators and threats to his men, which he now knew.

A few minutes into his musings, the Templar heard the rustle of leaves and a loud snarl.

Slowly drawing his broad sword, the man crouched to peer through a large bush. What the Master Templar saw not only confused him but amazed him as well. Altair was beside his horse, fussing with something on his robe, which Krosis recognized as a slash made from claws in the side of said clothing.

Arrogant Boy stared angrily at both of them, the torn part of his Assassin garb showing, apparently accusing one of two shadowy 'monsters' …

Which turned out to be only be half true, indeed they were large. They were dark. However they weren't 'monsters' as his men had called them. In fact they were animals, with great manes that were different tones of black. Matching the descriptions of his injured men, one had the blue-est eyes he'd ever seen besides his own. The other had several shades of storm grey.

Altair huffed and remounted his horse. Galloping off and disappearing.

The Master Templar continued to observe the two, whom of which proceeded to bask in the sun.

No, these weren't 'monsters' at all. Large felines with tufts at their end of their tails.

No, they weren't demons either, they were wild beasts.

"Black lions..." the man said to himself. Both of them, none of the likes he'd seen before. Krosis wasn't paying attention when he shifted and accidently stepped on a small twig, snapping it in the process.

Both black lions were quickly alert, the one with blue eyes looked up while the one with grey eyes stared directly at the bush. Growling in what seemed to be irritation, the big one pushed the blue-eyed one to stand, head-butting the little one's rump to get him moving.

Krosis stood from the bush, impulse taking over unexpectedly. The grey-eyed one gave him a disturbingly intelligent glare that rooted him to the spot.

As soon as the Templar moved the black lion dashed away, melting with the other lion into the shadows of the brush and trees. Krosis made no move to go after them, knowing it would be in vain.

The man sighed heavily and began his trek back to the camp. His men weren't going to believe this.

* * *

_**Tell me what you guys think! This was a sudden plot bunny, I swear they are everywhere!**_

_**Like a swarm of locusts!**_

_**Next chap will be up soon.**_


	2. Personal Attack

_**Word from Hack:**_

_**Yay! 2nd chapterrrrr**_

_**Krosis is excited...?**_

_**lmao**_

_**gonna kill off a certain animal~**_

_**Allons-y!**_

* * *

As expected they didn't believe him, not at first. Until Shahtira trotted up with the large scratch still on his flank, the blood had tried and the wound needed tending to. The cuts were only half clean.

Dallam came running up with a wet cloth and bucket in hand, "Get back here! You're not done yet Shahtira!"

Krosis smiled, amused at the stallion's antics. He could always count on Dallam as well.

"Sir! You're alright!" Dallam exclaimed.

"That I am,'' the Master Templar nodded. Abruptly serious he said, "Gather everyone; they must know what these beasts truly are."

* * *

Hours later everyone had gathered around him as he sat, recounting his tale of being followed, ambushed, left behind by "…the damn horse." Which got a few laughs from the audience; and tracking the 'monsters' down.

Everyone leaned forward, expecting to hear a great battle of some sort, however what they got instead was an irritated look with a simple explanation, "They aren't monsters, they're black lions, two of them. All those injuries you have been caused by bites or claws correct?"

The injured few nodded, "Then that's what they are, quit vicious, one of them even tore the cloth of an Assassin, this means they can be hostile to anyone."

Dallam was sitting next to him, looking unsure and wanting to say something. Krosis turned his gaze upon his second in command.

"So they have to be…eliminated? They're a threat…right?"

Krosis thought about it and nodded.

There were objections from everyone, the Master Templar held up a hand to silence them.

"I need men to come back with me, to capture them. Who's up for a great hunt?"

No one raised their hand; a couple of coughs were heard. The air was filled with tension, Krosis sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Did he have to do everything himself?

Dallam cleared his throat, standing timidly. "I-I'll go!"

"Fine, anyone else volunteering?" Krosis pointedly looked at his men.

* * *

Several minutes of silence, Krosis was about to just give up and take Dallam when a man stood awkwardly, helped by another as he limped forward to stand by Krosis' side, "I'd like to take a piece out of those beasts! It'll serve them right!"

Krosis frowned, "What is your name?"

"Hakim, sir."

"You still want to assist me despite your injury? It appears to hinder you."

Krosis wasn't really worried, his only concern was that Hakim would hinder the hunt; he could barely walk on his own. Hakim probably wouldn't be able to mount his horse either. However, Krosis knew too well about determination, it could make even the most injured creature a dangerous opponent to face.

"With all due respect Krosis, I think I am capable of handling myself, I do not need to be coddled."

"I see. Anyone else? I must prepare soon if we are to ca-" the Master Templar was interrupted by an animalistic scream.

A scream from his stallion.

* * *

_**oh cliffing cliffhanger is cliffy!**_

_**mwahahaha**_


	3. It's On Now

_**Word from Hack:**_

_**chap 3 is hererererere**_

_**lol**_

_**Krosis gettin more badass by the minute whooooo**_

_**i bet dallam wanna tap dat**_

_**jk**_

_**Onward!**_

* * *

Krosis ran out of the tent to see what the commotion was. His gut twisted in dread at what he would find. A bad feeling is never good.

The man didn't have to go far. Shahtira was several feet from the tent in which the meeting had been held.

Four men were crowded around the horse. Krosis grimaced when the heavy scent of blood permeated the air. Dallam followed closely behind, he went around the four soldiers and gasped.

"Stand back!" the Master Templar ordered sharply, trying push through.

"S-sir..." Dallam said shakily.

"What is—"Krosis question was cut off, finally getting through to the front of a growing crowd. Anymore words died on his tongue when he saw the look of horror on Dallam's face.

_Squish, squelch._

The Master Templar gradually looked down to where he had stepped. His breath caught in his throat.

He had stepped on an intestine. The grass was soaked with blood, caking some of his boots with it. Krosis' eyes followed the guts to the open gash in the stallion's stomach.

He recognized the bloody grey colour.

"No!"

Shahtira, his stallion, had been mutilated.

There was a laceration across the chest, and the injury from earlier had been torn open further to show the inside muscles of the hindquarter. The legs sported bite marks. One leg was twisted the wrong way. The horses' entrails were deliberately strung out.

"Who did this?!" Krosis thundered, turning on his men. "You there!" the Master Templar pointed at one of the four men that found the horse.

"M-me?" the soldier trembled.

"Did you see anyone come into the camp?"

"No sir! Nobody sir!" the soldier flinched at the look of fury on his superior's face. Shahtira had been a prized stallion, once a wild mustang until caught. The horse was also a good breed, hard to come by. Shahtira was given as a gift when Krosis was promoted to Master Templar. Anyone who'd seen the Master and steed together knew the horse was cherished.

Krosis turned his stare on Dallam when he called his name.

"Master this wasn't done by a man…" the second in command uttered.

Krosis eyes deadened upon realization, "The black lions…probably the bigger one."

Everyone watched as Krosis walked around to crouch by Shahtira's head. As he reached to close the animal's open eyes—

"NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Krosis staggered back as he stood quickly. Shahtira's eyes were crazy, bloodshot and unfocused. He struggled violently, head shaking back-forth, ears drawn back, and legs jerking on the ground. The poor thing was unable to get up.

Shahtira continued to thrash. The crowd of men was standing a distance away, having scrambled backwards when the animal shrieked.

His stallion was still screaming and writhing when Krosis ordered calmly, "Dallam fetch my crossbow."

Dallam didn't respond. His eyes were riveted on the half-dead horse.

"Dallam! The crossbow now!"

The boy snapped out of his daze, stumbling at first before taking off. He soon returned with the weapon. Quickly the crossbow was tossed to Master Templar, he caught it easily.

"I'm sorry." Krosis raised the weapon and fired a single shot between Shahtira's eyes.

Abruptly the shrieking stopped. The stallion's eyes closed. The horses' legs went limp. His head and neck slowly sank to the ground before his body became still. Lifeless.

Profound silence throughout the camp.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure it was them?" Dallam asked as Krosis looked at a map.

The Master Templar marked the places where he'd seen the black lions. He stood near a table with a lantern waiting to be lit.

Night was falling.

"Yes. It couldn't be any other animal. If it wasn't then Shahtira wouldn't be dead." Krosis nodded his thanks to a soldier that brought his hunting bow.

"It could've been another animal, there are lots of them around here." Dallam fidgeted, wringing his hands in worry.

"If what you said was true, then the horses tethered outside the camp would've been attacked, those beasts specifically targeted Shahtira. He was inside the camp. The other horses were untouched."

Dallam was silent for a moment, "B-but…"

"They made sure to tear him apart just enough for it to be a slow death." Krosis gave Dallam a look. He noticed the worry on the young one's face.

"Oh."

* * *

An hour later night had fallen. Krosis had his hunting gear. He waited near the outside of the camp.

Dallam brought two mounts, a brown mare and a black stallion. The young Templar waited with the horses' reigns clutched in his hand.

"Thank you Dallam. Who is this?"

Dallam handed the brown mare's reins to his superior, "This is Mani. She's a trained war horse."

"Good." Krosis mounted the mare that nickered softly.

Dallam mounted his stallion. "This is Sephiro, he's pretty fast."

The Master Templar nodded, then turning he asked," Where's Hakim?"

"He said he'd come on a hunt tomorrow if we don't find them tonight. We're just setting traps right?"

"That depends. For now let's head out before we have to use the lanterns." Krosis kicked Mani into a gallop. Dallam followed closely behind.

Krosis didn't expect to find them, if he did he was equipped, if not Dallam would help him set traps.

Whichever option didn't matter, he just wanted to find them.

* * *

_**short chapter is short, dont worry its gonna get better!**_


	4. Trap of a Lethal Kind

Krosis and Dallam make it into the forest as the sun is setting. The Master Templar keeps up a rapid pace on his mount. Mani tosses her head and snorts as they leave the dirt trail where Shahtira had first been injured.

The sky grows darker as both men look for tracks and other subtle signs of the black lions being in the area.

Dallam slides off Sephiro to light his lantern. The dying glow of the sun is gone now; the full moon provides some brightness but isn't enough. Numerous stars are scattered across the darkness of the night.

Krosis has already gone ahead, his own lantern a beacon to follow. Dallam ties Mani to a strong bush, taking Sephiro with him since his horse carries the traps. The young Templar hurries to find his elder.

Said elder is kneeling on the ground with his lantern beside him, tracing fresh prints in the grass and dirt. Krosis turns his head toward his subordinate when Dallam catches up.

"Did you bring the traps?" Krosis asks roughly.

Dallam nods as he begins to pull out a snare from Sephiro's saddlebag, "Yes sir."

"Good, start here. We'll work our way around where the most tracks are, then back to the main path."

The older Templar sets the first trap. It's made of strong rope and meant to tighten around an animal's leg. Dallam passes Krosis another trap, also made with strong rope, and meant to suspend their targets in a net.

Dallam notices that most of the snares they're setting are near trees or hidden among bushes and high grass. The young man's face pales when he sees that the last snare set is made of metal with wide spikes that look like teeth.

Hesitantly the subordinate asks, "Master…what is that one for?"

Krosis pauses, carefully putting down the last trap and covering it with leaves, "The trigger is in the middle, it acts like jaws when it closes around the foot or leg of our intended targets. The animal steps in it—" Krosis picks up a thick medium sized stick and drops it on the snare. Dallam jumps when it snaps shut, breaking the stick in half. "—The prey can't escape. If they struggle it may cause more damage."

"…And pain?" Dallam shrinks down a bit when Krosis locks his eyes with him.

"Exactly."

"Doesn't that seem…a little too much? I-I mean—" Dallam stutters when Krosis glares, "—We've already set enough snares, what if we or someone else steps in it by accident?"

"Then lets hope it's the enemy that makes that mistake." There is dismissal in the elder Templar's tone that warns Dallam that he has spoken enough. The younger Templar wisely holds his tongue while they begin to pick up their lanterns and equipment.

Heading back to where Mani is tied, Krosis sighs heavily, walking behind Dallam who is leading Sephiro by the reins. Upon seeing the two Templars return, Mani tugs on where she's tied; huffing impatiently when the branch the mare is stuck to doesn't budge.

Krosis chuckles, noticing the warhorse is just as impatient as Shahtira was. Dallam watches his superior untie the reins while the brown mare proceeds to nuzzle and attempt to smother the Master Templar.

"Watch it old girl." The man gives a slight smile. Krosis mounts the mare swiftly, nodding to Dallam whose already sitting on Sephiro.

"Let's get back to base, be alert, we could be ambushed anywhere." Krosis cautions his subordinate; Dallam gives him a deadpan look, not bothering to answer before nudging Sephiro into a canter. The boy rides ahead of Krosis, his lantern swinging on a sword-length pole attached to the back of the saddle.

Krosis is both taken aback and puzzled by the expression his second in command gave him. He wonders what it is that has got the young man in this mood. He'd never seen Dallam do that to anyone, especially not to him. Krosis decides to question the boy later.

The elder is quick to follow Dallam, keeping the lantern within reasonable sight and distance, that way if there is an ambush then one of them has a chance of escape.

Sephiro picks up the pace when the camp comes into view. Few fires are lit leaving most of the base in shadows; Krosis lets Mani catch up to Sephiro, right beside Dallam. However, it seems Dallam is ignoring him, the young Templar stares straight ahead, eyes trained on their destination. With a small flick of the reins Sephiro's canter turns into a gallop.

Krosis slows Mani down to a trot, stopping completely at the top of the hill.

The mare turns her head, a single eye looking at her rider as if to ask, why did we stop?

The Master Templar gazes back at Mani, "What did I do?" he doesn't expect an answer, Mani exhales heavily and shakes her head, turning away as if replying, Hell if I know!

The man nudges the warhorse into a trot. Dallam has already taken the equipment off Sephiro and is rubbing down the stallion when Krosis makes it into camp. Krosis rides by, dismounting and leading Mani to be beside Sephiro, she appears to enjoy the stallions company. The theory is proven right when the mare knickers at Dallam's horse to which Sephiro responds with a soft neigh.

Dallam still doesn't speak, only giving a nod of acknowledgment, he grunts when Sephiro gives a good solid bump to his shoulder, expecting a treat. Dallam sighs, reaching into a saddlebag and pulling out an apple. The black stallion eagerly takes it, with satisfied sound.

Krosis puts Mani's saddle and reins off to the side, as he rubs the mare down he makes eye contact with Dallam before the young Templar leaves, "Goodnight."

Dallam maintains his silence and walks away; he doesn't even spare a glance.

Krosis groans and sighs heavily in frustration, leaning his forehead against Mani's side. Mani snorts and neighs at the Master Templar, appearing disappointed in him, "Shut up…"


	5. Arguments & Mistakes Part 1

The day is hot when Altair joins the two black lions. As per usual the larger lion is irritable, snapping at Altair easier when he says something deemed stupid or just plain annoyed with his presence in general.

The smaller lion, friendlier than his counter-part, isn't as enthusiastic about patrolling the area they've been sent. Especially since the camp of Templars is still occupying near the forest passage. Being close to Templars sets the blue-eyed lion on edge, he hasn't experienced any fights yet like Altair has. Neither has he been so close to one before till after that day in the clearing. He remembers all too clearly, the look of astonishment and fascination upon the Templar's face. They hadn't even realized he was there until the man had snapped a twig, revealing himself further by standing up in their view.

Suffice to say, his elder brother had been furious. They'd both run off, after being seen. However, what his brother had did a day later caused Altair to bicker with him more as of late. Which they were doing right now, actually, quite vigorously too.

As for the elder lion? Currently growling in retort to whatever Altair said to him. It's interesting to watch the two fight each other, even when it's just verbal.

The smaller lion shakes his head, they're here to defend and investigate. No one can be distracted; they'd be in more trouble than they are already in after the older lion's stunt.

An object in the grass catches Altair's eye. He's on foot this time, having also received the blame of aforementioned trouble; this is his punishment, as well as having to join the lions when the day is at its hottest.

Altair's warning comes too late when he recognizes the object is a rope tied in a loop.

"Kadar wait!"

The younger lion's hind-leg is caught. A startled sound of shock leaves him as he immediately panics. Instinct tells the lion to run, flee as fast as he can. Kadar's struggles only serve to make it worse, the noose tightens each time he jerks his leg or comes up short.

The older lion rushes to find the source of the trap, yet Kadar's constant moving is making it difficult. As he runs over to his brother, he shoves Altair out of the way.

Hey!" the boy exclaims indignantly, Altair had been attempting to calm Kadar.

The bigger lion has simpler solution. It wasn't the best way of getting his sibling to stay still; there are no other options that he can think of off the top of his mind. Raising his left foot when the smaller lion comes within his reach, the elder lion spreads his paw. Certain that the claws were retracted; he cuffed Kadar right over the head.

**Thwack!**

That strike sends his brother sprawling to the ground. Altair winces at the way the hit connected; the blow was hard enough to knock Kadar's head to a downward right.

"You didn't have to do that Malik."

The Assassin complains to the grey-eyed lion. He sets about loosening the noose around Kadar's leg. The larger lion's reply is a mere snort. A knot in the noose is proving impossible to untie. Kadar starts moving slightly; he rests when his brother growls at him to stay down.

_"My head hurts! Why'd you do that? Were you trying to hit my head off?" _Kadar whined, ears flat against his head and a pout on his face.

Altair mutters about the knot when he can't get it to untie, exasperation leaking into his voice. His movements become impatient.

_"You were panicking; the noose was getting tighter around your leg. What else did you expect me to do with you running around like a headless chicken?" _Malik grumbles at his sibling; he loves his brother he truly does, but occasionally Kadar took learning the hard way.

Altair gives in; flinging up his hands with a loud exhale of breath. He yanks off a throwing knife from his belt and begins sawing it against the thick rope. Momentarily he looks up to find both lions staring at him. Kadar's eyes are wide; clearly he is afraid of Altair accidentally cutting him. Which is confirmed when he tugs on his leg to get it away from the boy's hand. Malik's scrutiny bores holes into the assassin as he dares him to lose patience. Not one to back down Altair meets his gaze with equal intensity.

Kadar breaks the silence with action, standing up against his brother's order to stay down. He shakes himself off and sneezes. This makes Malik break the staring match first to focus on his sibling. Altair goes back to sawing through the rope, eventually he is able to cut it and the noose comes off when Kadar lifts his foot.

Malik sniffs at his younger brother, concern colouring the tone of his grunts, looking him over for any other injury. He licks his brother as a form of apology, which causes Kadar to grimace; he does accept the apology though.

_"Ew. Malik drool."_

The older lion has a smug expression in return.

Altair stands up, sheathing his knife and eyeing their surroundings for any more traps. He's about to search the area on his own when Malik stops him.

"What now Malik? There could be more of these things set up around here."

The lion makes a breathy chuffing sound at him, taking a piece of the Assassin's robe between his teeth, he drags Altair in the direction they were initially headed. Altair of course, protests along the way until Malik lets go.

A confused Kadar is nudged next to Altair. Malik is giving the infuriating oaf a familiar look. Altair narrows his eyes in irritation.

"I am not scouting ahead with your brother! You just want me to babysit him!"

This time Al-Sayf growls at him, he can find the traps easier and much faster than Altair can. And the assassin knows this. Malik butts his head against Altair's thigh baring his teeth to make a point. Altair knows that Malik won't hesitate to **claw** him, it's happened before and the boy was blamed for getting clawed instead of the black lion. Being clawed also puts him in a world of pain and bruises which he rather not experience again.

"You win this time."

Altair snaps at Kadar to come with him as he marches off, their scouting route is much longer to day. With the presence of the Templars putting everyone on edge, it's unusual to Altair. He has an inkling of who the leader of the squad is. If it turns out to be Krosis, he honestly has no idea what they'll do.

The older brother gives Kadar the OK to accompany his rival. He is not sending his little brother just to be protected and out of danger, the purpose is to also keep Altair's levels of stupidity low.

_"You go on with Altair; I'll see where these snares lead."_

Kadar follows after him with an unhappy whine. He doesn't want to leave Malik alone, but a chance to partner with Altair is not one he is willing to pass up! He could learn much from the Assassin. Kadar's thoughts excited him to the point of prancing along by Altair's side.

Malik waits until they've disappeared; he begins to search for the different snares set in the area, planning on catching up to Kadar and Altair later. Hopefully the idiot won't get fed up with his sibling and leave him by himself again. That incident left him in a panic. Malik vows to himself that if Altair does leave Kadar alone, he will beat him to kingdom come.

* * *

_**poor malik :C**_


End file.
